¿Me recuerdas?
by Tamami-Chan
Summary: ¿Alguna vez has pensado que tienes un poder especial? Seguramente. Pero... ¿Si esto fuera diferente, de alguna forma? ¿Real? Soy sólo Megan, lo demás no importa. Soy inmortal. La única persona que tiene este... 'poder'. O al menos, eso es lo que pensaba. Oc x Kenny :3 Rating T por el lenguaje y demás cosillas o.O


**¡Hola! Soy Tamami-chan, por si no me conocen. Ésta es mi primera historia de South Park (No mi primer fanfiction), espero que les guste. Lamento si está mal escrito o algo así, y si mi OC parece Marie Sue. Espero que no :c**

**Pareja principal: Kenny x OC.**

**Secundaria: puede ser Stan x Wendy. Si quieren alguna otra pareja secundaria, pongan su opinión en la caja de comentarios. También pueden poner sugerencias de lo que habrá en el siguiente capítulo, me ayudaría bastante :3**

**Me inspiré en esta historia en los fanfic que circulan por esta pag, de esta misma categoría.**

_No soy dueña de South Park, sólo lo soy de mi Oc._

**Título:**** ¿****Me recuerdas?**

_Capítulo uno__: __Mudanza_

No sé desde cuando soy así, pero desde que recuerdo soy inmortal.

Sí, muchos creerán que es una broma, o los más ingenuos piensan: ¡Vivir para siempre y no morir! ¡Qué genial!

Bueno, no es para nada bonito. Si ustedes supieran… oh, ya sé que no pueden experimentar lo que yo siento. Ustedes tienen una vida normal y tranquila que yo no poseo.

Mi nombre es Megan. No daré mucha información sobre mí. El resto es aburrido. Tengo una madre y hermano mellizo, de once años. Mi padre murió apenas era un bebé, así que no lamento su muerte ni nada parecido. No guardo rencores.

No tengo a personas a los que pueda llamar "amigos", y tampoco los necesito. Estoy bien conmigo misma. Ustedes podrán llamarlo antisocial, pero prefiero eso a rodearme de falsos amigos.

Hoy era un nuevo día. Me iba a mudar a un nuevo país, por motivos de trabajo de mi madre. Como aún no éramos lo suficientemente mayores para quedarnos en nuestro país natal, nos iríamos con ella. No lamentaba irme de allí, más bien, no sentía absolutamente nada. Pero mi hermano era diferente: él lloraba en su habitación aunque sabía muy bien que no había otra opción. No era su culpa; mamá había tomado esa decisión precipitadamente, sin aviso alguno.

– Te prometo que harás nuevos amigos, Edward – lo consolé, poniendo una mano en su hombro – no te preocupes. Además, puedes verlos por _webcam_, ¿No es cierto? – mencioné – no estarás solo – luego le dediqué una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

– Tienes razón. Gracias – dijo, abrazándome. La verdad no me gustaba mucho el contacto físico, tampoco. Pero por mi hermano haría lo que sea. Oh, por lo último no piensen que estoy enamorada de mi hermano ni nada parecido. Es sólo amor fraternal. No quiero saber nada con la sensación de querer a algún idiota que no sea mi familia. Ese también es otro de los motivos por los que no quiero tener amigos.

– ¡Niños, es hora de irnos! – exclamó mi madre, desde abajo.

El viaje en avión fue algo sofocante. Las alturas no eran lo mío.

– ¿Megan, estás bien? – formuló Kate, algo preocupada.

No sé qué ocurrencia tuvo ella para comprar boletos de avión. Odiaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con lo alto y me daban náuseas.

Al llegar a nuestro destino, las alturas hicieron que devolviera todo lo que había comido en el aeropuerto. Mala idea para un largo viaje como ése.

Después, nos hospedamos en un hotel familiar. La recepcionista nos dio la llave al cuarto 601. Parecía amable, sin embargo no podía verla debido a mi baja estatura. Era pequeña para mi edad y el amplio mueble no me dejaba observarla. Maldije lo enana que era. A veces me daba muchos problemas.

El cuarto en cuestión daba lugar a dos camas de matrimonio con una mesa de luz, una cocina y un baño. Simple y práctico. Ah, y por último una ventana con un pequeño balcón.

Kate aclaró que éste modo de vida que teníamos ahora mismo no se prolongaría por mucho tiempo. Cuando decía esto, yo siempre sabía que estaba mintiendo. Sin embargo, lo hacía para no lastimarnos. Mi hermano nunca se daba cuenta el estado en el que estábamos, pero era feliz. Si supiera lo que estábamos pasando…

Mi madre nos inscribió en la primaria de South Park, un pueblo pequeño localizado en Colorado, Estados Unidos. Al parecer era, según palabras textuales de mi madre, 'un apacible pueblito de montaña con gente amigable'. Supuestamente, ella alegaba que así no perderíamos nuestros estudios, pero estaba segura de que en realidad quería mantenernos en un lugar ocupados.

La directora, llamada Victoria, nos hablaba sobre la escuela. Sin embargo, yo dejaba que mi mente divagara por el paisaje que se hallaba allí afuera. Las palabras cada vez se hacían más lejanas, disminuyendo el volumen.

– Bueno, las clases empezarán pasado mañana. Espero que puedan adaptarse a todos sus compañeros…

– ¡Hey! ¿Estás escuchando? – preguntó Edward, por lo bajo.

Al escuchar estas palabras, volví en sí.

– Ah, sí. Sólo estaba mirando el paisaje de afuera – murmuré, con las manos apoyadas en mi mentón – es que nunca había visto un paisaje tan bonito. En Toronto no nieva tan a menudo como para apreciar la nieve. Sólo hace mucho frío.

Él no respondió, solamente me observó con sus orbes negros. Seguramente, estaba preocupado por mí por el llamado 'síndrome de déficit de atención' el cual yo peleaba con él por algo que no era cierto. Hicimos una visita al doctor por su culpa, y al final no era absolutamente nada. Sólo que me distraía en ciertas ocasiones. Mi hermano siempre era el que inventaba falsas enfermedades o algún trastorno psicológico sobre mí. Si seguía teniendo ese problema conmigo, era cierto que de tanto creerlo, se haría realidad.

La relación con él no era ni buena ni mala; a veces nos peleábamos pero lo arreglábamos rápidamente. Nos preocupábamos el uno por el otro, pero yo un poco más aunque él no lo supiera.

En los días siguientes, hicimos un muñeco de nieve similar a nuestra altura, y le colocamos un gorro negro en la cabeza. También jugamos una pelea de bolas de nieve, en la que yo salí ganadora. Nos reímos y jugamos juntos. Me encanta la nieve. Y sin haberme dado cuenta, ya era hora de ir a la escuela.

Yo y mi hermano estábamos abrigados hasta el cuello: gorro verde oscuro, camiseta y una sudadera, y para acabar una bufanda multicolor. Lo sé. Mi madre tiene pésimo gusto en la moda. Después de prepararnos, Kate nos acompañó al establecimiento.

– Guarda la dirección en tu bolsillo, cariño. ¿Sabes cómo volver al hotel?

Asentí, agarrando el pequeño papel que me daba mi madre.

– Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Megan. Cuida a tu hermano – me encomendó, con una sonrisa algo forzada

– Adiós mamá – dije, con un dejo de tristeza. No íbamos a verla hasta muy entrada la noche.

Ella nos besó en la frente. Su cara poseía ojeras algo visibles, y parecía que no dormía bien. No sabía la razón y tampoco ella me lo diría. Sentía pena por ella.

– Que la pasen bien – articuló. Luego, con el abrigo presionado fuertemente contra su cuerpo, desapareció sin ningún rastro a excepción de sus huellas.

– Bueno… parece que tenemos que entrar, ¿No? – propuso el ojinegro.

Asentí. Hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta la ferocidad con que el viento nos golpeaba en nuestros rostros. Seguí a mi hermano por detrás, a no ser que me pierda.

Odiaba presentarme. ¿Para qué? Si igualmente no iba a hacer ningún amigo. Conocidos, quizá, pero nada más allá de eso.

Abrí la puerta del salón.

– Ah, ya era hora – exclamó molesto el profesor – pasen.

Mi hermano era el más extrovertido. Yo estaba unos pasos por detrás de él. Chicos y chicas nos miraban, ya que éramos la única diversión que había en ese momento. Se notaba que no tenían nada interesante que hacer con sus vidas.

– Hola a todos. ¡Soy Edward! También pueden llamarme Ed, si quieren – exclamó el pelirubio, con una sonrisa.

– Yo soy Megan. Gusto en conocerlos – declaré. Cuestiones de formalidades.

– Bueno, ahora les designo los asientos – declaró el profesor, sin ganas – Smith uno – dijo, señalando a mi hermano – siéntate al lado de Kyle Broflovsky, y Smith dos, al lado de Cartman.

No sé qué diablos se creía ese profesor, diciéndonos el apellido con un número. Era tan molesto. En las escuelas a las que había asistido, siempre era lo mismo. Números y apellidos. ¡Joder, que tampoco éramos gemelos!

Mi hermano parecía estar más a gusto con gente nueva, sin embargo yo no lo era. El gordo a mi lado parecía estar insultando a un chico de ushanka verde, al parecer el mismo que se sentaba al lado de Ed. Suspiré. Era mejor no hablar con él.

"Ojalá me hubieran puesto en otro asiento" pensé, algo molesta. Preferiría estar sola en un aula vacía. El silencio me tranquilizaba.

Al terminar la clase, mi hermano mellizo parecía llevarse bien con todo el mundo.

"Bien por él" pensé. Él no tenía el mismo pensamiento que yo. Desde el kínder había sido popular con las personas. A todas les caía bien. O por lo menos, él lo creía así.

Sacando eso de lado, una voz me sacó de mis pensamientos.

Era Edward.

– ¿Vienes conmigo? – formulé, ya que iba a irme.

– Ah... Creo que me quedaré un poco más a charlar con mis nuevos amigos – declaró, señalando a tres chicos. Uno de ellos era el que había mencionado anteriormente. El otro tenía un gorro azul con pompón, y el último vestía una parka naranja. El último chico captó mi atención por unos segundos. ¿Quién deja que su propio hijo vista de esa manera? La capucha le apretaba de tal forma el rostro que tapaba por completo su boca y sólo se vislumbraban los ojos. De esa manera no podría comunicarse bien. "Bueno, ya sé que no soy quién para criticar esto" me dije, mirando mi vestuario.

– Ah. Bueno, te veo luego – le dije, cerrando la puerta del aula. "Joder, mi hermano es una máquina para hacer amigos" pensé, sorprendida. Me dispuse a irme, cuando de repente escuché una voz.

– _Butters, tenemos que prepararle una sorpresa al nuevo. Ese tipo no se va a robar la popularidad que tanto me esforcé. Además, su hermana con cara de odiar a todos se merece que le pateen el culo…_

Al escuchar eso, me asomé por una pared. Dos chicos estaban de espaldas conversando. Uno de ellos era rubio como yo, y el otro era el gordo que había mencionado antes.

¡Oh, vamos! Ya empiezan a joder los malditos bullies del colegio. Hijos de puta, ya van a ver.

**Fin Cap 1.**

**Bueno, ¡Éste es el final! Me costó mucho, y también me hizo buscar muchas cosas. Para su información, Toronto es una de las ciudades de Canadá más visitadas (dentro de las 20 más populares, creo)**

**Elegí como su lugar de origen Canadá ya que está bastante vinculado a esta serie c:**

**Mi personaje parece que odia todo (lol) pero algo cambiará su punto de vista de algunas cosas dentro de poco. No sé si llegaré a ese punto.**

**No sé si haré el próximo capítulo... y si lo hago bueno, pero no esperen que haga el siguiente tampoco xD**

**Lo de 'apacible pueblito de montaña' lo agregué pensando en el juego de South Park, Stick of Truth (Si no lo jugaron se los recomiendo :D)**

**Dejen review y favoritos si les gustó, si no les gustó bueno, qué se le va a hacer.**


End file.
